


The first ride

by beautyfailed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyfailed/pseuds/beautyfailed
Summary: An AU where Octavia and Raven are girlfriend and Octavia is giving Raven a ride on her bike
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The first ride

Both Octavia and Raven known each other for years. They spent their youth together, having fun together, hanging out and also flirting which lead them to date a couple of years after. One day when Octavia went to Raven’s, they both casually spent the day on her couch watching Netflix and sharing a bag of crisps. Out of nowhere Octavia got an idea...

‘What if I take you for a ride, love?’, asked suddenly Octavia to her girlfriend. 

Raven, confused, stopped the movie they were watching and turn her head toward her girl. 

‘A ride? On your bike? I’ve been asking you that for months! And you always said no! What is this change of mind?’ Raven was now more confused, why this change of mind? Not that she’s no happy about that.

‘Well, I wanted to surprise you and make you happy.’

‘Well I am! And I’d love to go on a ride with you.’

As soon as Raven said that she was down for this, Octavia stood up and took Raven‘à hand, before dragging her out to reach her bike. 

As they were out around Octavia’s nine, she hands Raven a helmet while putting her own. She hopped on her bike before looking at her girlfriend. 

‘Well then jump on, sweetie. Don’t forget to stay close. I wouldn’t want you to fall my love!’ Octavia smirked while watching her girlfriend as she hopped behind her. 

As Raven was casually jumping on the bike and putting her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, Octavia turns on the engine. Making their way downtown, they drive around town just enjoying their ride, their time together. Both of them enjoy being together, they’ve been dating for some time now, and all of their friends made bets about the two of them dating. They all knew the two of’em were flirting together, but they were to oblivious about the other feeling. 

It was Octavia’s brother who was the first one to notice the change in both his sister and best friend mood when they were talking to each other way before they started dating. 

As for now, both Octavia and Raven were happy together, climbing down the bike and making their way toward a café.

And this is how Octavia made Raven ride her bike for the first time.


End file.
